RevengeMaybe
by CheezeandSalty
Summary: Percy broke Annabeth's heart. Twice. Now, he wants another chance, but she has moved on. What happens if Annabeth accepts, with revenge in mind? rated t
1. The Memories

Revenge…Maybe

_Disclaimer: I am not in any way related to Uncle Rick. K?_

**Hi my children! This is a shared account, so normally me or Cheeze will say who is writing this! In this case, it's me! Salty! I really hope you enjoy this story! **

Chapter 1: The memories

Annabeth POV

Ugh. Don't think about him Annabeth. I mean sure, you want revenge, but what can you do? He's competing in the Olympics this year.

Flopping down on my bed, I can't help thinking about our first breakup.

_*Flashback* _

"_Hey Percy, I've got this itch, and I can't reach it so could you… Percy?!"_

_And there he was. Making out like there was no tomorrow with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Walking up to them, I slap Percy, and turn around, tears threatening to spill from my eyes_

"_Cad!" and I ran out. He called me, many times, on my cell phone, knocked on my door, calling my name. But of course, I don't answer. I'm too busy crying. _

_*Flashback over* _

Silently crying, I thought about how stupid I was, even as a daughter of Athena. I gave him a second chance. Idiot.

_*Flashback* _

"_Percy!" I yelled. I needed him to help me pick a color for our bedroom. We were going to get married, and had just bought the house we were planning on living in. _

"_Yeah?" Percy said, walking in with his shirt off, and…pink lipstick smudges on his chest…?_

"_What's…?" I say, pointing my finger at the smudges, "...that?" _

"_Uhh…nothing" I roll my eyes, seeing as he bites his lip when he answers._

"_I'm not an idiot Percy. That's something." I narrow my grey eyes, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. "Common Perce, I know when you lie. We are fiancé's, remember?"_

"_Hey Percy! Are you coming back?" I hear a strangely familiar voice come from Percy's bedroom. _

_Before he could stop me, I ran into his bedroom, to see Piper, who was wearing the shortest dress EVER. _

"_Did you learn nothing? Gods you know what? Goodbye." I say, taking off my wedding ring and slamming it down onto the table. Running to the hunter's camp, and cried into Thalia's arms. _

_*Flashback over." _

I hear my doorbell ring, and jog to answer it, wiping away my tears. When I open the door, my jaw drops.

"Hey…Annabeth." There he is. Standing in my doorway.

"Perseus." I say, crossing my arms. I see him flinch. He never liked it when people used his full name.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. Piper used her charmspeak on me, and I couldn't help myself. Please, can we try again?"

Oh my gods. He just asked me out. Now's my time for revenge!

"Sure" I say, not uncrossing my arms.

"Oh. Well, I understand cause', you know…wait…you said sure. Oh my gods that's amazing thank you Annabeth!" He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Percy. Not yet. You broke me. Twice." I rolled y eyes, and shut the door. Plan 72 is a go.

**So what is plan 72? Cliffy! Yay! Well, for me. Not for you guys. Next chapter up soon! **


	2. Calling

**It's still Salty! Cheeze posted a new story, so check that out! It's not PJO but… it's still good!**

Chapter 2: Calling

Jason's POV

Now's my time. I called Piper, and asked her out. She had cheated on me, with Percy, so Annabeth and I formulated a plan. A plan for revenge. We call it "72".

When Piper responded yes, I hung up, saying I'd talk to her later. Step one completed.

When Annabeth and I had made plan "72" we had started dating. Best 2 years of my life. Currently, we were very happy together. I was planning to propose on her birthday, but plan "72" got in the way.

The plan was quite simple. Lure them in, and break them. Let them find out we are cheating on them, let them know how it feels. Simple enough, for me. Annabeth had wanted to break them, literally. However, that wouldn't go down well with Poseidon or Aphrodite. I called Annabeth, to tell her to come over. This was our last chance to be a couple until they find out we are cheating on them. Just then, my doorbell rang. Dang that girl is fast.

**Annabeth POV**

As soon as I walked in, Jason kissed me. Hard. Like it was our last moment together. Technically, it was. Pulling away, I smile, and slide my arms around his neck.

"Hey Superman" I say, looking into his eyes.

"Owl Head." He turns around, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the living room, where he set out popcorn and drinks. "Guess what I got?" I swear he looked so excited he could pee.

"Hmm… let me guess. Zombie killers 3?" I say, glancing at the screen.

"Cheater." I roll my eyes, and pretend to look scared.

"What's my punishment?" I ask, putting on my best pouty face.

"Let me see… How about this." He says, and kisses me again.

"Common Superman. Its movie time!" he laughs, as I drag, or try to drag, him over to the couch.

_**30 minutes later**_

Snuggled against Jason's warm chest, we watch Zombie Killer 3, laughing every time a zombie's head gets cut off.

I had noticed a black box in Jason's cupboard, but had decided not to say anything. But now…..

**I know there was a lot of fluff in this chapter. There wouldn't be that much next time. I think, once I get… Let's say 5 reviews (Starting small) I will post the next chapter. Okay?**


	3. The Redo Date

Chapter 3: The Redo Date

**Hi again! I only got 1 review, but I've had this ready for a while. Please Please Please review! By the way, how many of you have visited Cheeze's story **_**Fix You**_**? You guys seriously need to check that out. I'm not even kidding. **

**And to the one reviewer I got…**

**NotUrAverageMusician: I do not plan to drop this story. I'm glad your interested! **

**Ok, on with the show! As you all know, I am (sadly), not Rick Riordan. It's depressing. :3**

**Annabeth POV**

Waiting in Starbucks, I finish my email to Jason, letting him know that I'm still going to California, San Francisco to be exact. Visiting my Dad, Sue, and the terrible twins is gonna be rough. But on the other hand, it gives me time away from Percy. He's been so clingy this past week. Piper came over earlier this week, exclaiming how Jason had asked her out, how she had almost given up. But, her daughter of Aphrodite skills kicked in, and bam, Jason called. Sure Piper, that's why. Rolling my eyes at the thought, old seaweed brain stumbles through the door.

"Your 15 minutes late." I say, packing up my things.

"Yeah, I know, I got stuck in traffic. Hey, where are you going?" Percy notices me standing, and strolling up to him.

"I told you I only had 15 minutes; I'm leaving for San Francisco."

"Oh, right. When will you be back?" Ugg. He is so clingy! What is with this guy?! I'm taking a 3 day break, not to mention getting to hang out with my _REAL_ boyfriend, and he asks when I'll be back?

"In 3 days Percy, take a chill pill." I say, not showing my irritation.

"Ok, if you say so Wise Girl." I flinch mentally at the nickname. I've gotten so used to "Owl Head", and then "Wise Girl" is sprung on me. Jesus can't a girl get a break?

"Bye Percy. See you Monday." He kisses me on the cheek, and a wave of disgust claims my face, only for a second. I quickly cover it with a fake smile. I've gotten really good at those.

Leaving quickly, I wave a quick wave, and hop in my car. Driving straight to the airport, I smile at seeing Jason's deep blue car, with the symbolic lightning strike on the side.

I check in, and get onto the plane, sitting next to Jason.

"Hey Superman. Way to notice your girlfriend." I say, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Sorry, I was listening to music." He says, giving me a kiss.

"Were you listening to _Talk Dirty _by _Jason Derulo _again?" I chuckle; he's so obsessed with it.

"Maybe." Is his only reply.

"Here we go." I say, clutching his arm as the plane takes off. I don't like heights. Or planes. Comforting Percy must have had an effect. I didn't use to be afraid of that stuff. Weird.

**Hey guys, I really need you to review. Reviews are the fuel to the machine, which happens to be my fingers and my brain. I know you people are reading it! **

**3, Salty. **


	4. Touchy Feely Moment

**Hey guys! I got 2 reviews on the last chapter; even tho there's… like… over 100 people that have read it! Those numbers **_**DO NOT **_**go together! Please, review! **

**And to the reviewers I got on chapter 3….. **

**Silver Ocean Jackson: nice name by the way. Also… you will have to keep reading…. *laughs evilly* **

**Guest: Here I am updating!**

**Ok so I'm trying to make my chapters longer… so ya! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and my own character, Sara.**

Chapter 4: Touchy Feely Moment

**Annabeth POV **

After Jason and I got back from California, I had to part with Jason, sadly, because Percy insisted on meeting me at the airport.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy says, kissing my cheek.

"Percy!" I (fake) squeal.

"Annabeth, we need to talk about something." Percy grabs my hand and pulls me along to his cabin at Camp Half-blood. Entering the cabin, we sit down on the bottom bunk, glad Sara, his 12 year old half sister, wasn't here. She's probably making out with Kevin, a son of Apollo. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. Percy's face is serious, wow that's a first.

"Annabeth, I told you, it was all a mistake. Both times. The first time, Rachel said she had a prophecy that she was supposed to break her maiden law. With me. And, of course, prophecies are prophecies. So, I went with it. And with the Piper thing, she used her charmspeak on me, and I'm not a son of Aphrodite, so I couldn't do anything. Can't we just, go back to the beginning, when we were young and in love on the Argo 2. Please Wise Girl?" Percy's face got more and more pleading as he talked, and I softened.

_How is used to be… No cheating….. Just love….._Jason.

"Percy…." I started, quickly thinking of something to get me more time, "I'm really tired, can we continue this tomorrow?" I put on my best tired face, and the Seaweed Brain believed me.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed, and I got up to leave for my house that I had built inside camp's borders. Just before I walked out the door, Percy spun me around and kissed me. It was soft, passionate. Surprisingly, I liked it, and kissed him back.

"Bye Percy." I said, out of breath. Smiling to myself, I turn, and walk out the door.

**Percy POV**

**(A/N: haha, I know you wanted to see what Annabeth was thinking but….Nope!)**

_What. Am. I. Going. To. Do. Does she love me, does she hate me? And what's been going on with her and Jason? Annabeth told me that she and Jason have been working on a project together, but that doesn't make any sense unless the project was something for Zeus. I'm not really sure. _

Flopping down on my bed, the image of her face, while she listened to me rant about starting over, plays over and over in my head.

_The way her grey eyes clouded, like they do when she's trying to decide on something. The way her head tilts to the left, processing my words. The way she bites her lip, and cracks her knuckles, like when she's….lying._

Suddenly, I feel like Annabeth has a secret. And I, am going to find out what.

**Is Percy onto something? What is Annabeth feeling? I need some ideas here people. Constructive criticism welcome! **


	5. Realizations and vists

**Did you know that I just uploaded a new story? It's called**

"**The Run for His Life" I think you people will enjoy it!**

**So please, check it out and review! Also… to the reviewers I got…. **

**DragonClan: Thank you!**

**Silver Ocean Jackson: You're welcome! And here I am, updating!**

**angrybirds4819: Thank you! Also, thanks for the advice! I'll try my very hardest to make stuff longer!**

**And now… the story continues! **

**Annabeth POV**

_What am I going to do? What if I actually __like __Percy again? And what about Jason? And… and Piper? Well, Piper I can just get revenge on anyways… but Percy and Jason…. Jason would kill me if I said I might like Percy…again. And if I tell Percy about the plan…. No, that wouldn't work. Right? Right. And how do I even feel about Jason? I mean, ya we've been dating for 2 years, and it seems like he loves me, but do I really love him? I don't think I do, because of how I hesitated when Percy asked to start over… Ok Annabeth. Think. You're a daughter of Athena. You should be able to at least get a grasp of who you like. _

So, I went with the most scientific way of approaching the situation. A dart board. I wrote Percy on 5, and Jason on 5. Best out of three.

One. _Percy._

Two. _Percy. _

Three. _Percy. _

I'm in love with Percy. Not Jason.

Oh gods. Aphrodite!

_Yes deary? _She asked in my mind.

"Why is my life so complicated? Am I supposed to love Percy?"

_Why, Annabeth, duh! You and Percy are supposed to grow old with your grandchildren all around you! Not Jason! Oh no, no no no! Jason is supposed to be with Reyna! And Piper with Leo! You demigods messed it up! Now go fix it! _

And with that Aphrodite left my head. Ugg. Demigods always have to do the gods stuff. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Sorry!"

What am I going to tell Jason? That Aphrodite told me it wasn't meant to be, and I was supposed to be with Percy, him with Reyna, and Piper with Leo? Actually, that's not a bad idea.

**Piper POV (A/N- hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)**

Oh. My. Gods. YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I am sooo happy that Jason asked me out last month. Even though I was already dating Leo…..who cares? The only reason I'm dating him is because he begged me to. Heh heh…. Anyways, I decided to call Jason, just because it seems like what I should do.

_Hi, you reached Jason Grace. Please leave a message after the lightning bolt._

Straight to voice mail. I jolted, sense he actually got Leo to make it so you recorded the message AFTER you get hit by a bolt of lightning. Why, I have no clue.

"Hey Baby, I was wondering about our 1 month anniversary, and what you were planning. Unless it's a secret. I wouldn't tell anyone! Please get back to me ASAP! Love you!" I gagged on that last part. Immediately, he called me back.

"Hey Jason."

"Piper"

"So about that date I was thinking that we could…"

"Actually, Piper, I… want it to be a surprise! Bye!"

And with that he hung up. Did he just try to break up with me? What should I do?

**Jason POV**

Annabeth walked in to my cabin, and motioned me to sit. I had just got off the phone with Piper, and I was sure she was going to say that we needed to start the next phase in the plan, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Jason, we need to talk."

**Cliffy! Haha! What's going to happen? Although, if you paid attention in Annabeth's POV, you might know what happens *hint hint* **

**Bye….for now! **


End file.
